


Patience

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Loveless - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi is ready to move forward, but still he must wait ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Patience (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Life was full of challenges, and Soubi's had more than most.

As a Fighter, he was accustomed to the magic battles and could take on all comers without much concern. Especially when it came to protecting his Sacrifice.

Where that Sacrifice was concerned lay the biggest challenge of all, however.

Ritsuka was contradictory, although it wasn't really his fault. The two-year memory loss made him insecure, and Soubi's reluctance to answer the questions he most wanted resolved made the boy prone to fits of temper. Ritsuka was so cute when he yelled at him. It was a shame he couldn't tell him the truth, but would it really make him happy? Soubi doubted it.

He had complications of his own; things he'd rather not remember. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury of memory loss. He was worse off in that he remembered everything all too clearly.

But that was neither here nor there. The point was that he belonged to Ritsuka, whether the youngster liked it or not. So far, contrary though he was, Ritsuka seemed to like it most of the time. He hadn't yet mastered the idea of giving Soubi orders, but he was learning.

Now Soubi just had to deal with his most difficult situation – falling in love with Ritsuka and keeping temptation at arm's length. The kid was too young and too messed up just now to deal with that. Soubi wasn't going to be responsible for making an adult of him. Maybe when he grew up.

That is, providing Ritsuka still wanted anything to do with him by then.

Until that time, he would continue to subtly train Ritsuka – accustom him to taking charge, both in battle and in their day-to-day lives. Sooner or later, he'd catch on. Maybe he'd even acquire a taste for it.

Then Soubi's only remaining challenge would be self-restraint until Ritsuka was ready to sacrifice his ears forever.

\--

(Word challenge - Challenge)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
